vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shouto Todoroki
|-|Civilian Clothing= |-|First Hero Costume= |-|Second Hero Costume= Summary Shoto Todoroki (轟焦凍 Todoroki Shōto) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro-Hero. He got into Yuuei through a scholarship because of his powerful Quirk. Like Izuku, All Might had inspired him to become a hero. However, despite his prowess, Shouto's potential is locked away due to his deep-seated grudge against his father for the abuse heaped on him and his mother. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B normally, up to 8-A with the strongest attacks Name: Shoto Todoroki, "Shoto" (hero name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Is arguably the strongest member of Class 1-A. Effortlessly took down multiple fodder villains. Incapacited Stain with his fire). Up to Multi-City Block level with his strongest attacks (Froze a portion of a forest in an instant, can create colossal towers of ice that easily dwarf modern apartment structures) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic+ Combat/Reaction Speed (Able to react to Stain and Deku, both who can react and counter his ice attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Kirishima) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Comparable to Bakugou), Multi-City Block Class with his strongest attacks (Clashed with 100% Deku with a fire-infused palm) Durability: At least City Block level (Able to withstand a punch from an injured Izuku and withstood Katsuki's explosions with only minor injuries during the Sports Festival despite being blown backwards and knocked unconscious) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of Meters with Ice or Fire Standard Equipment: A jacket that contains special fiber which is capable of withstanding heat. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shouto's temperature; this automatically cools down or heats up accordingly. It is used for supporting the vest; * Shoto's Combat Vest: It is capable of sensing Shouto's temperature which automatically cools down or heats up according to the facet of his Quirk he's using in order to stabilize his body temperature. * Shoto's Belt: The metal capsules that hangs on the belt contains water, pain medication, and disinfectants. This makes up the first aid kit. * Shoto's Boots: They contain spikes that are placed under the soles. This prevents slipping in frozen places. Intelligence: Shouto is considerably intelligent, having some of the highest grades in class and is proficient enough in the use of his Quirk that he's able to dispatch fodder villains effortlessly. He is also considered the single most competent member of Class 1-A in combat (which includes the likes of Bakugou and Deku) and got into U.A. Academy by recommendation rather than taking the entrance exam. However, he harbors deep-seated trauma from his abusive father, and thus refuses to use his fire powers unless absolutely necessary in order to spite him. Weaknesses: *Overusing one aspect of his power will cause him to overheat or lower his body temperature to dangerous levels, was initially reluctant to use his fire powers due to his grudge against his father. *Using his Ice attacks require him to freeze everything in the path between he and his target, which can hinder him such as when Izuku Midoriya discouraged his attacks by making sure Iida got in his line of fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Half-Cold Half-Hot: (半冷半燃 Hanrei Hannen) Shoto's Quirk grants him the ability to generate fire with with the left side of his body and ice with the right side of his body. Due to his grudge against his father, Shoto's heavily prefers to use his powers over ice, allowing him to flash-freeze entire buildings and any inhabitants caught inside in addition to easily dispatching the Villain Alliance grunts sent to attack him. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature. Excessive use of his ice power causes Shouto to suffer from frostbite. As a result, the power of his ice attacks wanes if uses them for too long without rest. However, Shoto's can easily solve this drawback with his fire power, using his fire to heal himself from the frostbite. Nevertheless, his previous refusal to use his fire abilities has left him inexperienced with them, and thus he remains uncomfortable with using them simultaneously as of the current events of the story. ** Giant Ice Wall: (大氷壁 Daihyōheki) Shoto creates a humongous ice glacier with his powers to restrain or block a target with the sheer volume of ice. This was first used against Hanta Sero, but proved effective against even pro heroes like Eraserhead. The main downside to this move is that the amount of ice rapidly lowers his body temperature, forcing him to use his fire powers again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Morals off, Shoto was in 8-A form, Weiss couldn't summon) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8